rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zolnir/RWBY Episode 4 Review
Well, I had wished for a more action-packed episode but I guess just seeing weapons would be fine. Honestly, I suspect there wouldn't be much of it either on the next episode (very likely it would simply involve Team RWBY and Team JAUN warming up/arguing the crap out of each other) but eventually it'll have to come. Now then. Let's follow the norm and start with things that I like first. 1) Jaune's hilarious attempts to look confident, and actually having the guts to go through with it to the end. He really ''wants a girl but for the wrong reasons right now. 2) Phyrra showing an interest for Jaune. I'll talk more about it later. 3) Yang's sunglasses antics. She's so cool! 4) Personal discussions between Yang and Ruby. 5) It's 7 and a HALF minutes OMG! (yes I do feel pathetic at feeling overjoyed by something like this). ... And that's actually it. Overall I quite enjoyed the episode, but unfortunately the dislikes are also quite abundant. Not nearly as vehemently as Episode 2 but still: 1) Weiss Schnee. You know, this face? I was like GGYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Anyway, I already know that Weiss' personality was based entirely off stereotypical anime ojou-sama characters (this is going to repeat as long as she stays that way, so you may skip this rant if you want) but AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH this... expression was so facepalming to watch. It's about as bad as my ability tocenter these images properly (why wasn't there an option ffs why do I have to do it from source ah whatever), and by the damn, I will repeat, if you ever had any dreams or fantasies about Weiss' ice queen face, dream no more. OR DA FACE SHALL HAUNT YOU TO THE GRAVE. ''Now all that's left is this. And blonde hair and twin tails and loli and tsundere actually, but the laugh would have to suffice. 2) Excessive copycatting of 2D anime animation styles. Weiss' evil backside monologue was a perfect example for this. I'm not saying that the impression was bland (if anything it was the exact opposite, though not the good type for me), but I keep feeling that there are better ways to express the same idea without resorting to the old methods. As I've mentioned before, while the animation worked wonderfully in 2D, it simply looked weird and unnerving with the addition of another dimension. 3) Voiceacting. Somehow I feel like Yang's took a step back and the others are well, still a bit new to the job. 4) Animation quality. When Ren retracted his gunblades (or whatever that thing is), it didn't actually retract but just... disappeared off screen. Was a little jarring to watch. Still images still feel unnatural. 5) The danger of excessive comedies. While the episode itself still feels okay for now, I fear that they will try to include too many comedy scenes and delay (or as a means to) the actual plot. This was never a good option, and character development does not necessitate jokes for every few exchanged sentences. Finally, we come to the speculation part of the review. 1) Professor Ozpin is 'normal' this episode. While he remains stern Ozpin seemed to be holding back a smile when Jaune began asking pitifully about launching strategies. 2) I believe that Phyrra recognizes Jaune, or rather she recognizes his parents or ancestors. She expects him to be strong, and I would not be surprised if Phyrra expects great things from Jaune during the initiation test. 3) Ren and Nora are DEFINITELY childhood friends. The probability is 99%, and don't ask me why just wait for the reveal. 4) Ren and Jaune would be crucial to each other's character development. While Jaune tries his very best to live up to expectations even though he keeps making a fool out of himself, Ren was the exact opposite. Even as he excels he hated the expectations and hopes placed on him. Nora is the mental support and helps filter away his brooding and resentment by acting constantly bubbly and chatty around him. 5) Nora is the one whom Jaune approached on the airship exclaiming he has puke on his shoes. Category:Blog posts